


Writer's Block

by Caeseria



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bukkake, M/M, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/pseuds/Caeseria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho Hakkai is having problems getting his characters to cooperate in his latest novel.  Gojyo, as his editor, has to find a solution to the problem quickly, before Sanzo gets <i>really</i> annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kansouame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/gifts).



> Written for the AU Saiyuki gift exchange [](http://7thnight-smut.livejournal.com/profile)[**7thnight_smut**](http://7thnight-smut.livejournal.com/). Many thanks to my awesome beta, [](http://jedishampoo.livejournal.com/profile)[**jedishampoo**](http://jedishampoo.livejournal.com/), and to [](http://whymzycal.livejournal.com/profile)[**whymzycal**](http://whymzycal.livejournal.com/) and [](http://despina-moon.livejournal.com/profile)[**despina_moon**](http://despina-moon.livejournal.com/) for nursing me through my excessive wibbling.

 

>   
> _Harry pushed an unresisting Joe against the rough trunk of the tree. Nimble fingers began pushing at Joe’s flannel shirt, seeking out the warm, smooth skin of his stomach. Joe let out a low, needy moan and tangled his fingers in Harry’s hair, pulling the brunet forward into a searing kiss._
> 
>  _“Let me suck your cock,” Harry said breathlessly as he pulled away, trailing a series of wet kisses down Joe’s neck. “I want to taste you.”_
> 
>  _Joe gasped when Harry found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. “We can’t. What if one of the other lumberjacks find us? We’re not far from – ngh! – the camp.”_
> 
>  _“Never mind that,” Harry replied, suckling at the exposed column of Joe’s neck. “It’ll make it more exciting.”_
> 
>  _Harry’s fingers began working at the leather belt that held up the rough fabric of Joe’s work pants, making short work of the fastenings. He slid a hand inside, his fingers wrapping around Joe’s weeping erection._
> 
>  _Joe made a noise somewhere between a moan and a cry of pleasure when Harry began stroking his cock. “Dammit, Harry – I can’t hold out much longer.”_
> 
>  _Harry dropped smoothly to his knees and leaned forward, his tongue swiping over the tip of Joe’s cock, lapping at the bead of pre-cum that gathered there. Harry looked up at Joe, admiring the way his kiss-swollen lips were parted invitingly, a light flush of arousal on his angular cheekbones. Still keeping eye contact, Harry leaned forward again and took the blushing tip of Joe’s cock into his mouth, sucking hard. Joe’s hips bucked forward at the sensation and Harry was forced to place one hand on Joe’s hip to prevent him from repeating the movement. He curled his other hand around the base of Joe’s erection and set to work, taking in as much of Joe’s considerable length as he could._
> 
>  _Harry kept up a well-practiced rhythm, alternating strokes to Joe’s cock while he used his mouth and tongue to devastating effect. Joe leaned back against the tree trunk and spread his legs, a silent invitation for more. Harry happily complied, reveling in the feel of the hard cock in his mouth, the knowledge that at any moment the camp foreman could appear and discover them._
> 
>  _Harry pulled back slightly, laving his tongue over the tip of Joe’s cock. He met Joe’s eyes, saw the need and desire there, and wanted to give this man everything._
> 
>  _“I’ll let you cum on my face this time, Joe,” he said breathlessly and then took Joe’s cock back into the warm cavern of his mouth._
> 
>  _“Ah, fuck,” Joe cried out._
> 
>  _Joe’s cock twitched and suddenly he was cumming. Harry pulled back and continued to fist Joe’s cock, tilting his head upward to catch the first drops of warm, salty cum on his cheek. He licked his lips, reveling in the –  
> _

“We have a fucking problem, moron!”

Gojyo looked up at the sound of his office door slamming open. Genjyo Sanzo glowered from the doorway. His grey suit looked rumpled and his tie was askew. This was gonna be bad.

Gojyo’s first reaction was to take his feet off of his desk and fling the novel in the nearest drawer, but Sanzo was an asshole and had probably already figured out what he was doing with the remaining fifteen minutes of his lunch break.

“You’d better not be reading fucking boy porn, idiot,” Sanzo growled, lighting a cigarette. Gojyo didn’t want to point out that smoking was banned in the office. If it hadn’t been banned, hell, he’d have been smoking as well.

“If you have a fucking chubby I’m going to fire your ass on the spot.”

Gojyo sat up straight and slid his chair forward under the desk. “I was doing research,” he muttered.

“Research?” Sanzo sneered. “ _Boning_ up on your favorite author, no doubt.”

“Ha fucking ha,” Gojyo sneered back. They had a professional, caring relationship and it showed. Not. “I am his editor, after all. Professional interest and all that shit.”

Sanzo paused to regroup, obviously having run out of sarcasm for the moment. After all, Gojyo did have a valid point; he was Cho Hakkai’s editor. Even more valid was the fact that Cho Hakkai made the publishing company a lot of money, so Sanzo was, for once, fighting a losing battle.

“So what’s this fucking problem _we_ have?” Gojyo asked.

Sanzo glowered and Gojyo upgraded the level of bad to ‘possibly fucked’.

“Your fucking star author has gone incommunicado and is over his deadline,” Sanzo bit out around his cigarette.

Gojyo paused. “Yeah, I’m aware of that. I’ve been trying to reach Cho for three days.”

“Why the fuck didn’t you mention that at the meeting yesterday?”

Yeah, Sanzo was well on the way to a coronary by the looks of things. “It didn’t seem important…” Gojyo hedged. “Besides, he’s done this kind of shit before. It’s nothing new. We just have to baby him through the process and hope he comes out the other side with his sanity intact.”

“ _Baby him through the process_?” Sanzo repeated sarcastically. He sucked back on his cigarette and some of the ash drifted toward the floor of Gojyo’s office. “Get the fuck up to his place, put the fucker in front of the computer and sit on him if you have to. I want the finished draft in my hands by Monday.”

“ _Monday_?” Gojyo pointed at the clock. “It’s Thursday afternoon! I don’t even know where he lives!”

“Goku will give you the address.”

Gojyo continued to stare at Sanzo as he stalked out of Gojyo’s office, slamming the door behind him. He glanced at his hastily discarded, battered copy of _The Woodsman’s Song_ and realized that despite the deadline problem, his heart was racing. He was finally going to get to meet _Cho Hakkai_. Before it had simply been enough for Gojyo to guide Hakkai through the creative process, to be there to offer assistance and a voice of reason when Hakkai had one of his self-doubting, hysterical moments. And now Gojyo was going to get to actually _meet_ him in person. In the flesh.

Gojyo felt his heart do a funny sort of flip-flop before it felt like his stomach was going to drop out. _Fuck_. He might just have to put off murdering Sanzo and actually thank the man for the opportunity – if he survived the experience.

~

  
When Goku had mentioned Cho’s place was in the middle of nowhere, he apparently had meant the literal edge of nowhere. Gojyo drove for what seemed like hours into the foothills of the mountains. The vegetation and trees were lush, the roads narrow and badly paved and they wound back and forth without seeming to really go anywhere. This really was the back-end of nowhere and while Gojyo could appreciate the scenery from a detached sort of city-dweller‘s perspective, he couldn’t really connect with it. Or, to be blunt, he couldn’t see why someone like Hakkai, who was talented, rich and good-looking (from the picture on the dust jacket, since he’d never met him), would want to live out here in freaking Rubberboot, Washington State. He doubted that this place even had a name, since he’d passed the last habitation some time back and that had consisted of a general store, three houses and a broken-down pick-up truck resting on cement blocks.

Yeah, Gojyo knew he’d be glad to leave, once he’d found his recalcitrant and reclusive author, and shaken some sense into him, of course.

Gojyo’s butterflies had not gone away. He still had that slightly sick but excited feeling in his gut about meeting Hakkai. He’d always loved reading Hakkai’s books – sappy romance filled with lots of sex. Of course he wasn’t going to tell anyone he liked reading them, because if that asshole Sanzo found out he actually read them for more than the porn, he’d never hear the end of it. All Sanzo cared about was the revenue, whereas Gojyo was a true reader; he read to escape.

Gojyo had spoken to Hakkai often on the phone during the creative process, and he didn’t think he’d ever forget that voice. It was smooth and cultured and spoke of a decent upbringing and proper schooling, unlike Gojyo‘s. Hakkai was everything Gojyo had once aspired to be – well, when Hakkai wasn’t having one of his writer’s block episodes and disappearing for days on end. Gojyo realized it was part of the process for Hakkai and didn’t get too concerned. It was kinda cute, actually, in a frustrating sort of bang-your-head-off-the-desk way.

Gojyo flipped open his cell and dialed Hakkai’s number again. He listened to it ring. And ring. And ring. _Fuck_. What if Hakkai wasn’t home? What if he really had bailed and Gojyo’s trip was going to be for nothing? Sanzo was going to string him up by his balls this time for sure if he didn’t produce any tangible results.

He closed the phone and sighed, tossing it onto the passenger’s seat within easy reach in case Hakkai called back.

Gojyo turned the rental car up an even smaller side-road, trusting to the GPS to direct him correctly, but he sincerely had his doubts. Never trust directions from an electronic version of a New Orleans cab driver, that’s what he’d always told himself. The road began to climb steeply and Gojyo’s fingers tightened on the steering wheel, his hands twisting anxiously. He was screwed: he was gonna have to backtrack for miles and try to pick up the correct road… unless? The road seemed to turn in on itself and then peter out into a small graveled parking area which was really just a break in the trees. Gojyo hadn’t gone wrong apparently, the road had simply ended. _Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck._

He unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the car, grateful at least for the chance to stretch his legs while he decided what to do next. As he looked around he caught a glimpse of something through the trees. Was it actually a cabin? Making a decision, Gojyo locked the car (just ‘cause you’re in the ass end of nowhere doesn’t mean someone won’t try to steal your car) and pocketed the keys. Then he headed toward the edge of the trees, discovering a small path. Large ferns brushed wetly against his jean-clad legs as he walked, trying to keep sight of the path. It would be very easy to wander off, Gojyo thought, and get lost, or stumble off the path and fall. Stupider things had happened to more intelligent people, after all.

After a few moments the path became paved and Gojyo began to hope he actually had the right place. He didn’t fancy coming face to face with –

… an irate but sexy man pointing a _very_ large shotgun at his chest.

“Erm… Mr. Cho?” Gojyo decided it was a good idea to start talking right now rather than wait for a return to consciousness in the hospital.

“Who’s asking?” The guy, obviously Cho, judging by what Gojyo had memorized of his photo, narrowed incredibly green eyes and raised the shotgun a little bit. It was now pointing at Gojyo’s head. _Oh joy_.

“Sha Gojyo. I’m your editor?” Gojyo bit his lip, he hadn’t meant for it to sound like a question, although it was a little hard to enunciate properly when your life was in imminent danger of ending in a bloody mess.

Hakkai’s eyes dropped down to watch Gojyo’s teeth worry at his lip, then his gaze flicked back up to meet Gojyo’s eyes. “How do I know you are who you say you are? You could be anybody.”

 _Okay, paranoid much?_ Gojyo moved his hand slowly, watching Hakkai for any sudden movements, and fished his wallet from his back pocket. He flipped the wallet open, still keeping his eyes on Hakkai, and fiddled around until he could pull out his driver’s license. Trying to ignore the slight nervous tremble in his hand, he held the license out, flinching slightly when Hakkai’s fingers brushed his as he took it. At least with one hand holding his license, Hakkai wasn’t going to be able to both hold the gun and pull the trigger. Gojyo wondered briefly if he could make a dash for the car while Hakkai was occupied but decided he’d rather face an irate author than Genjyo Sanzo during one of his hissy-fits.

Hakkai glanced briefly at Gojyo and then back at the license, before handing it back. He waited patiently while Gojyo slipped his wallet into his back pocket. “Why are you here, Mr. Sha?” Hakkai’s voice had gone from that cold, biting tone to something more relaxed, yet it was still suspicious.

“Call me Gojyo, please.” Gojyo waited for a response but got none, so he decided to forge ahead. “You weren’t answering your phone and the deadline is days past. Sanzo was worried.”

Hakkai snorted inelegantly. It didn’t really fit in with Gojyo’s ideal of the man before him. “My phone is broken and I haven’t had time to go into town to replace it,” Hakkai explained. “You could, of course, have emailed me.”

Gojyo blinked stupidly. “Er… “ he offered. “Yeah, that would have made sense, wouldn’t it?”

Hakkai lowered the gun, cocking it over one arm. He looked like he was quite familiar with the shotgun and at ease using it. Gojyo filed that information away for later; Hakkai suddenly seemed to have much more depth (and paranoia) than rumor suggested. This made Gojyo beyond curious, which was often a dangerous thing, he’d discovered.

“Don’t tell me – Sanzo came bursting into your office and threatened to bring hellfire down on anyone who didn’t find out what was going on.”

Gojyo scratched the back of his head sheepishly, feeling like an idiot. “How did you guess?”

“Sanzo used to be my editor before he was promoted to run the department. I can’t count the number of times he’d appear on my doorstep without an invitation. It’s one of the reasons I both moved and bought a shotgun.”

Hakkai turned on his heel and began walking down the path, leaving Gojyo to process that incredible statement. “Are you coming, Gojyo?” he called back.

“Er, yeah, sure.” Gojyo assumed that was a general invitation to follow. He kept his eyes firmly on the man in front of him, trying to figure of the dichotomy of weird that was apparently his star author. Okay, so Gojyo had to admit he was really watching the tight ass in front of him, because it was a damned fine example of how to fill out a pair of jeans. If Gojyo hadn’t had such an awesome ass himself he’d be jealous. As it was, Hakkai was muscled but lean – not the type of muscle you got from working out in a gym, that was for sure. Gojyo allowed himself to be a little bit envious of the fact that Hakkai obviously didn’t have to work out.

Hakkai took a path through the trees, passing by what Gojyo had assumed was the cabin itself, but as they drew close it was apparent Hakkai was taking a path to the left instead. Gojyo supposed he could have argued the point with Hakkai, but didn’t really want to cause more friction with him, since Hakkai was still carrying that damned shotgun.

The ground began to slope gently forward and the path became a long series of wide steps, which began to open out of the forest. Suddenly Gojyo found himself standing on the side of the mountain with the foothills dropping away in front of him, leaving a glorious view of the wooded valley below. The horizon seemed to stretch for miles, leaving everything below looking like a toy version of itself. The trees became a green, wooded blanket that seemed to go on forever. Gojyo felt if he looked back over his shoulder he might get vertigo over the sight of the mountain behind him.

“How the hell did you know I was out here?” Gojyo asked. “It’s just a hell of a long walk from where I parked the car. Unless you’ve got eyes in the back of your head,” he joked nervously.

“Security cameras,” Hakkai replied, stopping to look at Gojyo over his shoulder. He raised one very expressive eyebrow and for a moment Gojyo thought he glimpsed the beginnings of a self-depreciating smile. _Damn_ , _he’s sexy when he does that._

“This way.”

Gojyo took the last couple of steps and was greeted with a tall stone wall that seemed to grow organically from the hillside. Cho disappeared behind this and for a moment Gojyo thought he was going to pop back out like some weird comic book parody. Perhaps Gojyo was beginning to get the hang of Hakkai’s moods or perhaps he was just fed up of goddammed standing around, but he shrugged his shoulders and stepped around the wall, following Hakkai’s example.

As he turned the corner Gojyo was confronted with a doorway with a low wooden canopy. _What the hell is this place?_ Gojyo had a feeling he was about to spend the next ten minutes or so being surprised. Hakkai pushed open the heavy wooden exterior door, which was carved with vines and leaves, and stepped inside. Gojyo followed suit, stepping into a cool, dark interior. Light seemed to seep across the floor from the right and Gojyo followed Hakkai inside, toeing off his shoes and leaving them in the hallway. He was quite relieved to note Hakkai propping the shotgun against the wall.

The interior was incredible; Gojyo would never have called this a cabin if he’d seen it from the front. For a start, it was much larger than a cabin – hell, it was much larger than Gojyo’s spacious loft apartment. Artfully hidden in the trees, the house followed the example of the natural wilderness it was built in, with the occasional carved motifs of vines and leaves. The design looked super modern with all lean lines and crisp surfaces, even down to the two-story bank of wide windows that looked over the valley.

“How old is this place?” Gojyo couldn’t resist asking. There was something he couldn’t quite put his finger on about the design and it niggled at the back of his mind, like an itch he couldn’t scratch.

Hakkai laughed, a light, amused sound. He turned to face Gojyo and gave him another one of those promising smiles that sent heat coiling in his gut. _God, I have it bad,_ Gojyo thought. _I don’t even know him and still he pulls this reaction from me. I gotta get a grip_.

“It was built in 1968, but based on a plan from the early 1920s by Frank Lloyd Wright – although on a much smaller scale than the original.”

“Ah, that explains it,” said Gojyo with an answering smile. He couldn’t help but react to the restrained passion and pride Hakkai showed toward the house. “Must have cost a lot to build,” he added.

“Money isn’t everything, Gojyo,” Hakkai said, his voice sounding somewhat strained. “Something earned is always better than something given, don’t you think?”

Gojyo’s smile fell, and he sensed some deeper meaning behind Hakkai’s words that he had no chance of even beginning to try to figure out. Most of the puzzle pieces that were this reclusive author were unknown to Gojyo and he doubted if anyone knew much about Hakkai, not enough to form a complete picture or even an educated guess.

“Let me show you the living room,” Hakkai said, taking pity on Gojyo’s confusion. They stepped from the open hall area down wide steps made of stone into the living room proper. The vine motif was present on the square stone pillars that flanked each bank of windows, creating the feel of an old temple rather than an actual house. The sense of height was incredible, even though the living area was only two stories. One the left hand wall of the living area was a fireplace, recessed into the stonework, with a panel above the hearth made of tiny glass tiles. If Gojyo squinted at the right angle he could make out a face amongst the vines and leaves.

“I see you’ve found my green man,” Hakkai spoke softly.

Gojyo had to force himself not to flinch away in surprise. Hakkai had moved until he was standing right behind Gojyo, his breath caressing Gojyo’s ear. Gojyo’s entire body prickled with awareness. He forced himself not to lean back, to crave the need to have Hakkai touch him. Hakkai’s body was so close Gojyo fancied he could feel his body heat, radiating from his chest against Gojyo’s back.

“Green man?” Gojyo managed to choke out, his voice sounding rough with rising desire. Fuck, he really hoped Hakkai didn’t pick up on it.

“Hmm, yes, the green man: the protector of the woodland and forests. He’s known by many names; Herne, Cernunnos, the Jack of the Green.” Hakkai’s voice was mesmerizing; Gojyo thought he could listen to that low, even tone for hours. “You should see how the image changes with the time of day, or when there’s a fire lit. It’s beautiful.”

Gojyo shifted slightly on his feet. “You don’t say?” Now he really sounded intelligent, dammit.

Hakkai moved away, just enough to break the spell, and Gojyo let out a quiet, shuddering breath. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed.

When Gojyo finally got up the nerve to turn around, Hakkai was staring out of the window, one hand resting on an intricately carved pillar.

“So what did you want to talk to me about so urgently, Gojyo?”

“Well, Mr. Cho, I need an answer on your deadline.” Gojyo was glad to get down to business; it made him feel a little more at ease, discussing something he understood. And he knew all too well about missed deadlines and stubborn authors; after all, he had dealt with more than a few in his years working in the publishing industry.

“I don’t mind if you call me Hakkai.” Hakkai turned from the window and leaned against the pillar, crossing his arms. It was a strangely defensive posture for someone who was supposedly opening himself up to another, Gojyo noted.

“Okay then, Hakkai. So what’s up with the deadline?”

Hakkai’s green eyes seemed to tighten up and Gojyo watched as he licked his lips nervously. This was starting to get weird.

“Can I get you a drink? I’ve been rather remiss in my duties as a host.”

 _Duties, my ass. Twenty minutes ago you were going to shoot me._ “Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks.”

Gojyo made himself comfortable on the couch while Hakkai fetched two beers. Gojyo was very careful to place the bottle on the coaster provided, so as not to offend. He watched the bottle sweat slightly while he waited for Hakkai to spit out what was bothering him.

Hakkai laced his fingers together and then seemed to think better of the gesture, letting his hands drop into his lap. “I’m afraid, Gojyo, that my muses have deserted me. I don’t think I’ll be able to finish the novel.”

Gojyo looked up at Hakkai, surprised. He really wanted to say, _‘You could have mentioned this two months ago,_ ’ but instead he said, “Oh. Well, sometimes that happens, I guess.”

“No, it really doesn’t,” Hakkai mused, sipping his beer. “I always finish what I start; it’s a matter of personal principle.”

Gojyo had never seen anyone sip beer like that; it was innocent and suggestive at the same time. He forced himself to concentrate on the matter at hand. Hakkai was still speaking and Gojyo prayed he hadn’t missed anything important. This was supposed to be work, after all.

“…have everything planned out. I’ve very particular about that, as you know. Can I be blunt, Gojyo?”

“Er, yeah, of course,” Gojyo replied, wondering where this was heading.

“I can’t get my two main characters to cooperate. They simply won’t have sex.”

The comment dropped into the room with the literary equivalent of a ten-tonne Acme anvil.

  
~

  
Gojyo sat on the rug in front of Hakkai’s fireplace, legs crossed, with his laptop in front of him. He sipped at the dregs of his beer, his focus on the document onscreen – when he wasn’t casting quick glances out of the window at Hakkai.  
Hakkai had provided Gojyo with a copy of the working novel, and Gojyo had gone to back to his car to rescue his laptop and duffel bag. Once he’d gotten himself set up, he’d begun to read. He was nearing the climax of the story (no pun intended) and had reached the part where the emotional level was supposed to be high and you could cut the tension with a knife.

The story was set in feudal Japan and the two protagonists, Kenichi Taisho and his superior officer, Tenkou Gensui, had rebelled against their daimyo. They had been branded as rebel samurai, or _ronin_ , and were currently holed up in Tenkou’s castle, with the daimyo’s private army waiting outside. Those were the last hours the pair would have together, before leaving the castle to go and meet their fate; to die bravely with their honor intact and their swords in their hands.

It had the potential to be a devastatingly good book, or so Gojyo had thought when Hakkai had sent him the original outline. He still thought it was a great book – _if_ Hakkai could finish it.

“Every time I go to write the sex scene,” Hakkai had explained earlier, “one of the mob in the background starts heckling my protagonists.”

“Excuse me?” Gojyo had said, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

“Stories have a life of their own,“ Hakkai had explained. “Sometimes, characters don’t cooperate; they refuse to do what you expect of them. This also applies to minor characters, even those who have no names and only have bit-parts. In this case, just as my protagonists lean into toward each other for a kiss at the window, the bastard in the front row starts yelling obscenities.”

Gojyo had scrolled back through the pages. “I don’t see this anywhere.”

“That’s because it’s not actually in the narrative.” Hakkai’s voice was strained, like he hated having to explain things as if he was talking to a nine year-old. “It doesn’t matter if it’s in the narrative; it’s in my head and I can’t unthink it.” Hakkai’s pointed at his forehead as if to punctuate the point. “That little bastard with the mustache starts shouting and any romantic build-up I’ve achieved goes down the proverbial toilet. Tenkou and Kenichi get twitchy and turn into the equivalent of a pair of blushing virginal brides on their wedding night. I have no idea what to do to fix the problem.”

Unable to formulate a solution, Gojyo had asked for the working copy and set about getting familiar with the scene. He suspected Hakkai was running on too little sleep, an overabundance of nerves and not enough interaction with actual real people. God knew Gojyo himself got antsy when he was stressed out. No wonder Hakkai had gone incommunicado if his characters had started acting on their own and picking fights with each other.

Gojyo cleared his throat and began reading the last few pages over again.

 

>   
> _“I love the taste of sake on your lips, Tenkou,” Kenichi breathed, leaning in closer. “It reminds me of the sakura, and the bittersweet taste of unfulfilled desire.”_
> 
>  _His breath wafted gently across Tenkou’s neck, sending shivers of desperate longing down the brunet’s spine. Tenkou didn’t want this night to end, because when the first rays of the sunlight broke over the tall peaks of Mount Fuji, their earthly journey would come to an end. They would embrace death together, would no longer be ronin; renegade samurai – instead, they would become ghosts and ascend to Tenkai. They only had themselves to believe in, to trust that the fates and the Merciful Goddess would allow them to reincarnate together in the next life._
> 
>  _Tenkou’s kimono slipped from his shoulder, exposing the pale expanse of a muscular shoulder and smooth, alabaster skin. Kenichi licked his lips, the need to taste his lover’s skin almost overwhelming suddenly._
> 
>  _“OI! Get on with it, you pansy bastards! You think I’ve got all fucking night to stand around in the cold and watch you two pussyfoot about? It’s not hard! Just stick yer goddamned cock in his ass!”_
> 
>  __

  
Gojyo blinked and stared at the screen. Nope, he’d heard that last line in his head, not read it, thank fuck. Hakkai’s paranoia was obviously catching if even Gojyo was starting to hallucinate. On the other hand, Gojyo decided he’d blame his hallucinations on working all day and then driving four hours into the middle of fuck-all and then having to read an entire unfinished and unedited novel all in one go.

Gojyo sneaked another quick glance at Hakkai. He was standing on the patio, his attention half on the setting sun. Gojyo could see the tense lines of his back, communicating his stress clearly. One of Hakkai’s hands was fisted by his side, his fingers flexing as Hakkai tried to force himself to relax.

Gojyo realized that if he didn’t fix his broken author, Sanzo was quite probably going to demote him to mailroom clerk and he would spend the rest of his life ordering stationary and pushing a squeaky metal cart around the office floor, handing out envelopes. This was so fucking unacceptable it didn’t bear more than a few seconds of conscious thought.

Quite clearly this called for desperate measures.

Gojyo glanced over the last few paragraphs quickly, summoned all his courage and switched off the computer. He stood up, stretching his legs and back, listening to his spine pop as it protested the long hours of inactivity.

Hakkai turned slightly at the sound of Gojyo’s bare feet on the flagstones. Gojyo padded over to Hakkai and leaned on the wall. “It’s good,” he began, smiling at Hakkai.

“Really?” Hakkai’s green eyes widened slightly at the praise and some of the tightness around his eyes disappeared.

Gojyo nodded in agreement. “We just gotta get you past that damn heckler,” he added with a smirk.

“Ah, you can hear him too?” Hakkai asked, smiling for the first time in hours. He looked so much younger when he wasn’t on the point of imploding.

“Sort of.” Gojyo paused for a moment and then turned fully to face Hakkai, mentally preparing for what he was going to say next. Never mind getting demoted to a cart-pusher – Hakkai might possibly kill him for this suggestion. “Hakkai… have you ever tried role-play?”

Hakkai blushed a wonderful shade of pink, the color settling onto his cheekbones. “R-role-play?” he stuttered.

Gojyo could feel a leer forming on his face and he mercilessly shoved the rising hysteria back down. “Yeah, role-play.” His voice sounded a lot calmer than he felt. “Yanno, I could pretend to be Kenichi and you could be Tenkou. We could talk our way through the scene in character and see where it goes. Then once we have it how you want it, you can write it.”

Hakkai appeared frozen to the spot with shock. After a few seconds he blinked. He licked his lips and his gaze dropped to Gojyo’s mouth, then flicked back up again to stare into Gojyo’s eyes. The color on his cheekbones seemed to intensify slightly and he looked away, unable or maybe unwilling to meet Gojyo’s puzzled gaze. “I… I think that’s an acceptable solution, Gojyo,” he said finally.

 _No way_ , Gojyo thought. _Is Hakkai actually attracted to_ me? _Is that why he’s acting weird suddenly?_

 __As much as Gojyo would have liked to fantasize that Hakkai might return his feelings, the bitter truth was that Hakkai probably had no idea that Gojyo was crushing on him and had been for a long time. Gojyo’s mind took a devious turn and he wondered if he could use the situation to his advantage… but that would be wrong, wouldn’t it?

“Where would you like to do this?”

“Huh?” Gojyo dragged his mind back from the gutter and focused on Hakkai. “Oh, sorry. Erm… “ Crap, he sounded like a complete idiot, but now there was the possibility that Hakkai might be interested in him as more than his editor… well, Gojyo’s brain was effectively scrambled and his dick was starting to think for itself. That was never a good sign.

“Where would you like to run through the scene?” Hakkai’s voice sounded a little rough and he was still having trouble looking at Gojyo.

Gojyo decided to take pity on Hakkai. He reached out and touched Hakkai on the wrist gently. When he had Hakkai’s attention, he wrapped his fingers around Hakkai’s wrist and pulled him a little bit closer. Hakkai let himself be drawn nearer to Gojyo only reluctantly and Gojyo had to stop himself from touching Hakkai further, in case he changed his mind and bolted.

“Here’s good,” Gojyo replied softly, not wanting to raise his voice and destroy the mood. “The wall will do well as a stand in for the window, don’t you think?”

Hakkai nodded. Most of the color seemed to have drained from his face and his pupils were blown wide, swallowing most of the startling green color that Gojyo loved. Gojyo realized Hakkai was going to panic and let go of his wrist.

“I should go change,” Hakkai muttered and fled from the patio.

 _Well, fuck_. He’d really screwed that up and no doubt Hakkai was probably trying to wedge himself into the back of his bedroom closet in a misguided attempt to hide. Gojyo sighed and pulled a cigarette out of the pack in his shirt pocket. He lit the cigarette and watched the smoke waft idly upward.

 _Perhaps Hakkai’s not interested and I just misread the signs? What if the poor bastard is only nervous about fucking up? To be sure, it’s got be horribly embarrassing to be forced to role-play the pivotal scene in your novel with your editor, simply because you’ve got writer’s block_.

He flicked ash from the end of his cigarette and set about rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt _. Might as well make myself at home, since it could be hours before Hakkai decides to come back up for air. On the other hand, if he doesn’t come out I’ll have to go and find him myself._

 __Gojyo’s phone began to beep, signaling he was receiving a text. He sighed and dropped the cigarette butt off the balcony. He pulled out the phone and glanced at the screen.

 _Cho had better be sitting in front of that fucking computer, or your ass is toast,_ read the message. It was obviously from Sanzo, the interfering little prick.

Gojyo snorted and began to reply. _We are working through it_ , Gojyo typed. _See you Monday. Asshole._

 __He read the text over and decided to delete the word ‘ _asshole’_ , not wanting to push his luck. Gojyo stared at the screen a little longer and then switched the phone off. The last thing he wanted (if Hakkai ever surfaced) was to wreck the working mood because Sanzo was texting random insults.

He’d just put the phone down on the table when he heard the door slide open. Gojyo’s mouth dropped open in surprise and he felt his body react to the sight of Hakkai, warm heat curling in his gut. Hakkai was carrying a tray with a bottle of sake on it and two cups. He was dressed in a white silk kimono, which was decorated with sakura blossoms. The white faded into a deep red at the bottom of the kimono and it looked absolutely stunning on Hakkai. Gojyo stared, fully aware his mouth was hanging open and that he probably looked like a total idiot. _Actually, make that an underdressed idiot_ , he amended, glancing down at his plain white shirt and jeans.

“I thought I should get into the spirit of things and got out this kimono,” Hakkai explained, setting the tray on the table. “It was a gift from my sister; she travelled to Japan once and bought this back for me.”

Hakkai began to fiddle with the cups, arranging things to his liking and then pouring the sake into the cups. “If we are going to role-play the scene, we should do it properly, don’t you think?” Hakkai gave Gojyo an almost flirtatious glance over his shoulder and Gojyo was the one to feel his skin warm slightly.

Hakkai passed Gojyo one of the small cups and raised his, waiting for Gojyo to do the same. “Cheers,” Hakkai said.

Gojyo watched as Hakkai sipped the sake, watching the way his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed the wine. The kimono left Hakkai’s throat exposed, while the rest of his body was covered by the fabric. With Hakkai’s neck on display – well, it made Hakkai look as if he was half undressed, even if he was covered up everywhere else. It was a bit like a half-unwrapped present. Gojyo suddenly understood why kimono were _sexy_.

He took a sip of his sake, briefly closing his eyes at the delicate taste. “Hey, this is really good,” Gojyo said, finishing his cup.

“More?”

Gojyo nodded and watched as Hakkai poured them another drink. When that was finished, Gojyo could feel the warmth of liquid courage settling pleasantly in his stomach. He put the tiny cup back on the tray and leaned against the wall. “Okay, talk me through the scene and tell me where you want me,” he said with a lazy grin.

“I think you look just fine where you are,” Hakkai said, coming to stand hesitantly next to Gojyo.

Part of Hakkai’s silk-clad body brushed against Gojyo’s and Gojyo looked over, watching the fabric slip slightly on Hakkai’s shoulder. The last of the sun’s rays dipped below the horizon, plunging the patio area into darkness. A myriad of tiny lights came on in the garden below them, casting soft light over the area, making the sharp angles of Hakkai’s cheekbones soften; the lines of stress fade slightly. Gojyo thought he looked breathtaking. He almost said so, but it appeared Hakkai was fighting down a case of nervousness and it would probably ruin the almost fragile atmosphere.

“So, imagine that damn army just across the courtyard, outside the gates to the castle,” Hakkai whispered, leaning closer to Gojyo. “Tomorrow we are going to out there together, to die like heroes, brothers in arms. But tonight – tonight the evening belongs to us alone.”

Gojyo swallowed; his mouth suddenly dry. He nodded to show he was listening but in truth he couldn’t have ignored Hakkai’s voice even if he wanted to. It was pitched low and sounded intimate and full of promise. It wove a seductive spell around them both and the modern world dropped away to be replaced with the scene Hakkai was creating.

“It’s your line, Gojyo,” Hakkai whispered. Gojyo could see the slight tilt to Hakkai’s lips, indicating he was amused. Perhaps he wasn’t as nervous as Gojyo had originally thought.

“What? Oh, right.” Gojyo took a deep breath and tried to recall Kenichi’s line from the working draft. “I love the taste of sake on your lips, Tenkou,” Gojyo recited. “It reminds me of the sakura, and the bittersweet taste of unfulfilled desire.”

Gojyo stared into Hakkai’s eyes and leaned closer, until their shoulders were just touching. He wanted to kiss Hakkai so much it was starting to _hurt_. Dammit, if that fucking heckler ruined the moment he was burning the draft and making Hakkai start over.

Hakkai’s shoulder brushed against Gojyo’s and the kimono slipped, exposing the long line of his neck and his collarbone, just like in the novel.

“I want nothing more than to taste you on my lips, Kenichi,” Hakkai breathed. “I want your mouth on my skin and your hands on my body. Make me forget the present and give me this one night to remember.”

Hakkai’s lips were mere millimeters away and Gojyo couldn’t draw his gaze from them. He forced himself to look into Hakkai’s eyes, to try to read the emotion there, but his brain was simply too fogged with the slow, simmering desire he felt for Hakkai.

Hakkai shifted and his lips touched Gojyo’s hesitantly as if seeking permission. Gojyo made a sort of surprised sound before he surrendered willingly; parting his lips and kissing Hakkai back, tilting his head to one side for a better angle. He reached out and gently wound his hands in Hakkai’s hair, pulling him forward as they deepened the kiss. Hakkai moaned softly, his hands fisting in the front of Gojyo’s linen shirt.

Gojyo’s brain was working overtime in panic mode. _Oh my god, he’s kissing me. But is Hakkai kissing me or he is just getting into the swing of things? This is supposed to be role-play, right? What the fuck do I do?_

The kiss turned from hesitant and almost lazy to suddenly desperate and Gojyo was left reeling from the sensation as Hakkai pressed him against the wall.

“Gojyo,” Hakkai moaned and deepened the kiss, his arms coming up to circle Gojyo’s shoulders.

 _Well, I guess that answers that question._

Hakkai rolled his hips as Gojyo smoothed his hand down Hakkai’s back and over the curve of his pert ass, loving the way Hakkai’s body seemed to arch beneath his touch. Gojyo rolled his hips, his growing erection sliding against Hakkai’s hard body. Hakkai shifted slightly and slid a leg between Gojyo’s, rocking forward.

 _So much for sweet and romantic. Who needs it anyway?_

 __Gojyo slid his hand over Hakkai’s delectable silk-clad ass and down, until his hands found the part in Hakkai’s kimono and the warm skin of Hakkai’s thigh. Sweeping his hand upward, he discovered Hakkai was naked underneath the robe. Not only naked but incredibly aroused and Hakkai’s cock jerked in his palm as Gojyo wrapped his fingers around it and squeezed gently. Hakkai broke the kiss when he gasped and Gojyo began to lay openmouthed kisses along Hakkai’s neck. Hakkai’s skin tasted addictive, hot and pulsing with arousal.

Gojyo shifted his grip to the nape of Hakkai’s neck and felt the body against his tremble. Hakkai’s grasping fingers tightened in Gojyo’s shirt and he let out a shuddering breath when Gojyo began to stroke his cock. Gojyo _had_ been planning on drawing this out for as long as possible but the way Hakkai was bucking into his strokes, rocking his hips forward, told Gojyo that Hakkai obviously didn’t believe in prolonging things for very long.

Hakkai pressed his lips to Gojyo’s neck and moaned, pressing closer. Gojyo could feel every shuddering breath Hakkai released against his neck as he got closer to climax. He increased his strokes, smoothing his thumb over the tip of Hakkai’s cock, feeling it twitch in his hand. Hakkai let out a shaky breath that might have been a moan and came, biting down on Gojyo’s neck.

That almost sent Gojyo over the edge himself but he forced his body to obey his will, concentrated on stroking Hakkai’s cock with a loose grip, finishing him off. Hakkai shifted in Gojyo’s embrace when the sensation became too much and began to place gentle kisses along Gojyo’s neck, nuzzling in with a contented sound.

“Sorry.” Hakkai’s voice almost muffled against Gojyo’s neck. “I didn’t mean that to happen.”

Gojyo couldn’t help it; his entire body stiffened with surprise. Shock and a vague sense of horror washed over Gojyo at the thought that perhaps he had somehow coerced Hakkai into this. He felt Hakkai pull back and met his gaze with some trepidation.

“Gojyo?” Hakkai looked puzzled before realization dawned. “Oh, no, I didn’t mean I regretted what we just did,” he explained. “Only that it was over too quickly.”

Gojyo relaxed, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment in relief. When he felt hesitant fingers on his cheek, he opened his eyes again and allowed himself to look at Hakkai properly. “Okay, good, you had me worried for a moment there,” he managed to choke out.

Hakkai smiled lazily. Orgasm obviously agreed with him, because he looked like a cat that had just swallowed a canary. Whole.

Gojyo shivered when Hakkai slid his hands under Gojyo’s shirt and smoothed his palms up Gojyo’s sides and back down again. “Gojyo, I want you inside me when you come,” Hakkai said, tilting his head to the side. He seemed to be watching Gojyo for some kind of reaction and Gojyo didn’t disappoint; he felt his whole body tremble just imagining the thought. This time Hakkai pressed harder, dragging blunt nails across Gojyo’s skin, leaving behind a wake of tingling sensation. Hakkai’s hands paused at the button on Gojyo’s jeans and then his deft fingers undid the buttons, one by one, taking Gojyo’s lack of response as answer enough.

“Is this what you want?” Gojyo forced himself to ask. He wanted to be under no illusions that Hakkai still thought this was some kind of role-play, as titillating as that might be.

Hakkai nodded. “Yes, I want this. I want you. I have done since I first saw you.”

Gojyo’s heart felt like it might beat right out of his chest. His erection, which had flagged moments earlier, returned with a vengeance. He leaned forward and took Hakkai’s lips in a deep kiss, reacquainting himself with Hakkai’s taste. When he felt Hakkai’s knuckles brush against his cock, it was almost too much. He had to get himself under control. “Bedroom?” Gojyo managed to say before his higher brain functions lost the fight to lust.

“Living room,” Hakkai replied, placing random kisses along Gojyo’s jaw. “I want to fuck in front of the fireplace.”

Hearing Hakkai say _fuck_ in that voice was the final straw. Gojyo grabbed Hakkai’s hand and pulled him toward the door. “Your wish is my command,” Gojyo replied with a grin. This was going to be so much fun.

They stumbled toward the fireplace, stealing kisses, hands roaming over what exposed skin they could find. Hakkai finally pulled away long enough to reach for the remote. He pressed a button and the fire came to life in the hearth. The small glass tiles on the fireplace seemed to reflect the firelight, throwing color across the room in random patterns. Hakkai looked gorgeous; his hair slightly mussed, lips kiss-swollen and bruised, his kimono half off his shoulder, exposing pale skin warmed by the light from the fire. Gojyo thought that this must be what Tenkou would look like to Kenichi, an ethereal being, only a step removed from an angel. Or something. Gojyo had never really been good with descriptions, which was why he was an editor and not a writer.

Hakkai reached down and removed a small packet from the side table, holding it up between two fingers. “Lube,” he explained. “I got it earlier, in case the situation – “

“You are a genius,” Gojyo interrupted, pulling Hakkai closer so he could kiss him again. His hands fumbled with the tie on Hakkai’s kimono and he pulled it free of Hakkai’s narrow waist, letting it fall to the ground. He parted the kimono and got his first unimpeded look at Hakkai’s body. He had been right earlier; Hakkai was lean but fit, his muscles toned. Gojyo licked his lips at the thought of tasting all that skin, exploring Hakkai’s body slowly and finding out which parts were sensitive, which parts made him moan, or sigh, or ask for more.

Hakkai casually shrugged one shoulder and the silk slipped free finally, dropping to the floor and leaving him fully naked. For someone that seemed to exhibit a great deal of paranoia on a regular basis, Hakkai seemed unconcerned and unembarrassed by his own nakedness. Gojyo thought he might just be in love, just a little bit.

“You’re still dressed, Gojyo.”

Gojyo began to undo the buttons on his shirt, concerned more with speed than putting on a show. He shucked his jeans and was about to take off his boxers when Hakkai was there in front of him, on his knees. His fingers intertwined with Gojyo’s and he pushed down Gojyo’s underwear, surging forward to take Gojyo into his mouth.

Gojyo’s knees almost buckled but he grabbed the edge of the couch for balance. Hakkai sucked hard on the tip of his cock and then swirled his tongue around, his lips sliding downward as he took Gojyo in. Hakkai’s hands pushed Gojyo’s boxers to his ankles and then steadied against Gojyo’s hips. Gojyo didn’t realize he’d closed his eyes but the sensation alone was nearly too much. He forced his eyes open again, looked down and could see Hakkai’s lips sliding along his erection, wetting the skin with saliva. It was almost obscene and one of the most arousing things Gojyo had ever seen. What Hakkai lost in technique he definitely made up for in enthusiasm.

“Christ, Hakkai, stop,” he managed to garble out. “I’ll come if you don’t stop now.”

Hakkai appeared to consider the pros and cons, then finally pulled away reluctantly with a wet popping sound. He grinned and swiped his tongue over the tip again, teasing Gojyo as they locked gazes.

Gojyo lost his ability to function. He dropped to his knees and pushed Hakkai down onto the rug and onto his back. Hakkai spread his legs and arched his back in invitation. Gojyo slid between his thighs, nudging them apart. He lowered himself down and rolled his hips, dipping forward to steal a kiss, brushing his erection against Hakkai’s. Hakkai’s arms wrapped around his back and tightened, urging him closer. At the first touch of his skin against Hakkai’s, Gojyo moaned, the sound lost in the kiss. Hakkai bucked upward as their cocks slid against each other, sweet friction that had Gojyo gasping for breath.

Enough sanity remained for Gojyo to locate the packet of lube with fumbling fingers, and he pressed slicked fingers against Hakkai’s entrance. Hakkai wrapped his leg over Gojyo’s hip to give him better access, releasing a sigh when Gojyo pressed one finger inside. Hakkai’s blunt nails dug into Gojyo’s shoulders and he rolled his hips again, his cock thrusting against Gojyo’s.

Gojyo concentrated on stretching Hakkai as quickly as possible, because if Hakkai kept moving like he was, this was going to be super short.

“Okay?” Gojyo asked shakily, pulling out.

Hakkai nodded. “Yes. Please fuck me.”

“Not helping with my stamina here, Hakkai.”

Hakkai nodded again; a short, jerky motion. “Foreplay later, sex now, please.”

“Pushy, but I like it.” Gojyo shuffled forward on his knees and hooked Hakkai’s leg over his hip. He lined his cock up with Hakkai’s entrance and nudged forward, enjoying the shuddering breath Hakkai released. “Open for me.”

Hakkai pushed out and Gojyo rocked his hips forward. He gritted his teeth as he slid inside, feeling himself teetering on the edge of orgasm. As soon as he was fully sheathed, Gojyo pulled back and then surged forward again, rolling his hips. He braced his hands on the floor and spread his legs, concentrating on keeping his movements smooth and deep. Hakkai hooked his other leg over Gojyo’s hip, his foot against Gojyo’s ass, pressing down with a sense of urgency, an unspoken demand for _hard_ and _faster_. Gojyo was only too happy to comply. Once he felt Hakkai loosen up, he began to speed up, putting his body weight behind every stroke.

Hakkai arched beneath him, throwing his head back and exposing his neck. With a growl Gojyo leaned forward, peppering Hakkai’s neck with kisses, worrying at the sensitive skin with his teeth. Hakkai’s fingers dug into Gojyo’s back, meeting every thrust with his own, fucking himself on Gojyo’s cock as much as Gojyo was fucking Hakkai.

All too soon Gojyo could feel that tingle in his balls as they tightened and drew closer to his body. Hakkai was gasping, a litany of unintelligible words pouring from his throat. Hakkai’s movements became erratic and jerky, his hips stiffening as orgasm crept up on him. Gojyo covered Hakkai’s mouth with his own and gave one last hard thrust, pushing Hakkai across the rug with the force of it. Gojyo’s orgasm snapped through him, his cock pulsing in Hakkai’s tight heat. He felt Hakkai’s own cock jerk and the telltale warmth across his stomach as Hakkai came, his name on Hakkai’s lips.

Gojyo’s body gave a last shudder and he relaxed, rolling them to side to avoid crushing Hakkai. Hakkai laid there, panting, arms lax around Gojyo’s shoulders, skin sticky with sweat. Gojyo’s cock gave a last half-hearted twitch as Hakkai’s body tightened around him. Gojyo’s cock slipped from Hakkai’s body and they both groaned with disappointment.

“Holy shit,” Gojyo managed to gasp out around his panting breaths. “That was something else. Can we do that again?”

Hakkai gave an exhausted-sounding laugh but nodded. “Could we wait a few moments first, please? I think I need to regroup.”

“I suppose so,” Gojyo joked.

He leaned forward and nuzzled into Hakkai’s neck, breathing in the heady scent of sex and sweat. It was perfect, just like Hakkai, and Gojyo realized he was going to have a hard time walking away from this. He pushed those thoughts away for the moment to concentrate on the man lying next to him. Hakkai deserved his full attention and none of his worry. Gojyo decided that he’d concentrate on making Hakkai forget his own name and see how many times he could make him come screaming Gojyo’s name instead.

~

  
Sanzo looked up from the book and scowled at Gojyo. Gojyo had been pacing restlessly for the last hour while Sanzo finished his read-through of Hakkai’s finished draft. Sanzo placed the printout on his desk and sighed heavily.

Gojyo wibbled inside. He knew Hakkai’s new novel was awesome. He just needed Sanzo to see that. The silence stretched uncomfortably until Gojyo thought he might snap from the tension.

“That,” Sanzo began, “was fucking brilliant. I don’t know what the hell you did to convince Cho to get writing, but whatever it was, you need to do it more often.”

Gojyo allowed himself a small leer at the memory.

“That final love scene was incredible. I’m not sure whether to bawl like a fucking baby or go and jerk off,” Sanzo continued.

“Oh fuck, please spare me the fucking details,” Gojyo muttered. Sanzo jerking off was not a place Gojyo wanted to _ever_ go. Fortunately, Gojyo’s phone chose that particular moment to ring, saving Gojyo the need to make excuses to leave. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and glanced at the screen. He could feel a shit-eating grin settle on his face and he really didn’t care if Sanzo saw it or not.

He flipped open the phone. “Hey,” he said softly, glancing up at Sanzo. Sanzo rolled his eyes and made a disgusted face, waving his hand to indicate Gojyo could leave. Gojyo ran while he had the chance.

“What did Sanzo think?” Hakkai asked. His voice sounded tight and strained, and Gojyo knew he was nervous.

“He loved it.” Gojyo didn’t have the heart to string Hakkai along; this was not a time for jokes.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I think he’ll pull out all the stops with the marketing department on this once. He was actually smiling at one point.”

“Good God,” Hakkai muttered. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen that. What did it look like?”

Gojyo laughed. “Never mind that. How are things with you?”

There was a heavy, long pause on the end of the phone and Gojyo felt his heart stop. “Hakkai?”

“Gojyo, I’m experiencing a problem.”

 _Shit_. Hakkai was gonna ask for a new editor or something. Somehow Gojyo knew he’d fucked up when he’d slept with Hakkai that night. He really should have seen it coming. Things that felt that right, that felt fated, had a way of exploding messily in his face. Why should this time be any different?

“I’m having a problem with my new novel. My characters aren’t cooperating, Gojyo. I might need you to come down here and help me work through it.” Hakkai’s voice had dropped slightly; his voice sounded rough, filled with lust.

Gojyo felt something relax deep inside him, to be replaced with that familiar warmth of desire and anticipation. Fuck, he loved the anticipation. And if Hakkai was implying what Gojyo thought he might be, he’d have a full four hours of anticipation to work with in the car on the way over.

“I think I have the perfect solution,” Gojyo replied huskily. “Have you ever tried role-play?”

  
Fin.

  



End file.
